mitologiafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Bidente
thumb|300px|Plutón sosteniendo un bidente en una xilografía de la serie Dioses y Diosas de Hendrick Goltzius (1588-89)Un bidente (Latín: bidentis, "dos dientes" ) es un apero de dos puntas similar a una horquilla. En la mitología clásica, el bidente es un arma asociada a Hades, gobernador del inframundo, mientras que el tridente de tres puntas es una herramienta de Neptuno, dios de los mares y terremotos. Mitología thumb|300px|Mosaico de la era romana que muestra el uso del bidente para cazar liebres (Villa Romana del Casale, Sicilia, ca. 300 d.C.). Ni Plutón ni Hades se mostraron de forma clara con el bidente en el arte antiguo, no pudiéndose estimar la antigüedad de este atributo.A.L. Millin, "Mythologie," in Magasin Encyclopédique (Paris, 1808), p. 283; G.T. Villenave, Les métamorphoses d'Ovide (Paris, 1806), p. 307; Cook, Zeus, p. 798 ff.; John G. Fitch, Seneca's ''Hercules Furens: A Critical Text With Introduction and Commentary'' (Cornell University Press, 1987), p. Las armas de dos dientes aparecen en la literatura y arte griego.Cook, Zeus, vol. 2, p. 799. En unas pocas fuentes se dice que la lanza de Aquiles estaba bifurcada.Por Lesques de Pirra (siglo VII a.C.) en la Pequeña Iliada (Ilias parva), frg. 5 en la edición de Kinkel, tal y como la conserva el escoliasta a Píndaro, Oda Nemea 6.85 y al escoliasta de la Iliada 16.142. También en el periodo clásico de Esquilo en la fragmentada Nereidas (Nereides) de Esquilo, frg. 152 en la segunda edición de Nauck; y por Sófocles en los Amantes de Aquiles (Achilleos erastai), frg. 156 (Nauck2 = 152 en la edición de Jebb), tal y como cita Cook, Zeus, vol. 2, p. 799. Peleo le enseñó a usarla, quien a su vez aprendió de Quirón. Este arma puede estar asociada con Tesalia. Un ánfora de figuras negras de Corneto (Tarquinia etrusca) muestra una escena de una caza de un jabalí calidonio, parte de una serie de aventuras que tuvo lugar en la zona. Peleo está acompañado de Cástor, quien está atacando al jabalí con la lanza de dos puntas. Un tridente de bronce encontrado en una tumba etrusca en Vetulonia parece tener un diente central desmontable para usarlo como un bidente.Cook, Zeus, vol. 2, pt. 2, p. 1225, con imágenes de Zeus sosteniendo los rayos, y citando a Milani, Studi e materiali di archeologia e numismatica (Florence, 1905), (vol. 3, p. 85. Se interpretó anteriormente a Plutón (Griego:Πλούτων Plouton) con un bidente en kílix encontrado en Vulci en la antigua Etruria. Un hombre con barba negra sosteniendo un peculiar instrumento de dos astas alcanza a una mujer en una persecución, creyéndose que es Perséfone. Sin embargo, el vaso se sometió a una reconstrucción inadecuada y probablemente la pareja sea Poseidón y Etra.Cook, Zeus, vol. 2, pp. 800–801. El kílix del taller de Brigos. En las monedas lidias se muestra a Plouton secuestrando a Perséfone en su carro de cuatro caballos, sosteniendo su característico cetro, que a veces se ha interpretado como un bidente.Cook, Zeus, vol. 2, p. 801. Otras representaciones visuales del bidente en objetos antiguos parecen ser reconstrucciones de la era moderna, o en posesión de figuras que no se han identificado con seguridad como el gobernante del inframundo.Cook, Zeus, vol. 2, p. 802. El ritualista de Cambridge A.B. Cook vio el bidente como un objeto que podría ser portado por Júpiter, el rey de los dioses del panteón romano, en relación al ritual bidental romano. la consagración del lugar golpeado por un rayo a través del sacrificio de una oveja, llamada bidens porque tenía la edad de tener dos dientes.Cook, Zeus, vol. 2, pp. 805–806. En las manos de Júpiter (también conocido como Jove, Tinia etrusco), el tridente o bidente representaría el rayo dentado. En la antigua Italia, los truenos y rayos se interpretaban como señales de voluntad divina, portados por el dios celeste Júpiter en tres formas o grados de gravedad. Los romanos tomaron prestadas las tradiciones etruscas de interpretación de estas señales. Una baldosa encontrada en Ubrs Salvia en Picenum muestra a un Jove inusualmente compuesto, "bastante repleto de armas": un rayo, un bidente, y un tridente, uniendo los reinos del cielo, la tierra y el mar, y representando los tres grados de rayo ominoso.Cook, Zeus, vol. 2, p. 803, con imagen en p. 804. Cook consideró el tridente como el equivalente griego del bidente etrusco, cada uno representando un tipo de rayo para comunicar la voluntad divina; dado que aceptó el origen lidio de los etruscos, trazó ambas formas a la misma fuente mesopotámica.Cook, Zeus, vol. 2, p. 806. La noción posterior que el gobernante del inframundo portaba un tridente o bidente podría trazarse a Hercules Furens ("Hércules furioso") de Séneca. Dis (el equivalente romano del griego Plouton) usó una lanza de tres dientes para expulsar a Hércules mientras intentaba invadir el inframundo. Séneca también se refiere a Dis como el "Jove infernal"Inferni Iovis (genitivo), Hercules Furens linea 47, en el prólogo hablado por Juno. o el "Jove funesto"Diro Iovi, línea 608 de Hercules Furens; comparar Virgilio, Eneida 4.638, Iove Stygio, el "Jove del Estigio". Fitch, Seneca's Hercules Furens, p. 156., el Jove que da calamidad o malos augurios (dirae), al igual que en la tradición griega, Plouton es identificado a veces como el "Zeus ctónico". Que el tridente y el bidente podrían ser intercambiables de alguna manera es algo sugerido por un escoliasta bizantino, que menciona a Poseidón armado con el bidente.Codex Augustanus, Eurípides, Las Fenicias, línea 188, como cita Cook, Zeus, vol. 2, p. 806, note 6. En el arte thumb|300px|Concilio de los dioses de laLoggia di Psiche, Villa Farnesina, wcon Plutón sosteniendo un bidente y Neptuno un tridente. En el arte occidental de la Edad Media, las figuras clásicas del inframundo comenzaron a ser mostradas con una horca.Cook, Zeus, vol. 2, p. 803. Los escritores cristianos identificaron al inframundo clásico con el infierno, y sus moradores con demonios o diablos.Friedrich Solmsen, "The Powers of Darkness in Prudentius' Contra Symmachum: A Study of His Poetic Imagination," Vigiliae Christianae 19.4 (1965), pp. 238, 240–248 et passim. En el arte del renacimiento, el bidente se convirtió en el atributo típico de Plutón. Plutón, con Cerbero a su lado, se muestra sosteniendo el bidente en el mural del techo pintado por Rafael en el taller de la Villa Farnesina (Loggia di Psiche, 1517–18). En una escena que muestra un concilio de dioses, los tres hermanos, Jove, Plutón y Neptuno están agrupados próximos entre sí, con Cupido ante ellos. Neptuno sostiene el tridente. En otras partes de la logia, un putto sostiene un bidente.Richard Stemp, The Secret Language of the Renaissance: Decoding the Hidden Symbolism of Italian Art (Duncan Baird, 2006), p. 114; Clare Robertson et al., Drawings by the Carracci from British Collections (Ashmolean Museum, 1996), p. 78. Quizás influenciado por esta obra, Agostino Carracci ha mostrado a Plutón con un bidente en el dibujo preparatorio para su pintura Plutón (1592), en la que el dios sostiene su característica llave. En Giove, Nettuno e Plutone (ca. 1597) de Caravaggio, un mural de techo basado en la alegoría alquímica, es Neptuno quien sostiene el bidente. Referencias Categoría:Artefactos